


Antique

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis





	Antique

Andy slept in the attic on more occasions than he would like to admit. Laying there amongst the knick knacks, the antiques, the memorabilia… It was a residency for things of the past. A place where he belonged.

The old house was filled with various indentations, objects, and furniture that signified multiple residents. Each sparking another memory in his mind. Some days he was late for work, because he wasn't old enough for work. He was still a kid, playing tag with Greg and Deb in the backyard.

He opens his eyes to a stuffed attic and an empty house.


End file.
